oofyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Oofar (Character)
Introduction Oofar (Also known as 'Oofar the Devil Hunter') is a fictional character on ROBLOX. Oofar is the alternate counterpart of Oofyr, who doesn't physically exist in this world. Oofar is portrayed by Oofyr, as an alternate reality character who fights demons to protect Earth. History Oofar was born October 26th 2164 (in the alternate calendar). His mother was a demon escapee from the underworld, who gained sanctuary with a man, who would be Oofar's father. At the age of 7, Oofar lost his parents to the mighty lord of the underworld, Mundus. Mundus had sent demons to retrieve the lost soul that was Oofar's mother. During the process, Oofar's father was killed attempting to protect his mother. Oofar was taken as a captive/trophy by Mundus. From that day on, Oofar swore to get vengeance. 10 years had passed, and Oofar was now a young man, still captive in the underworld. Due to the rarity of his half-human/demon genetics, Mundus had kept him alive in order to use his power for his cause later, knowing the power could far surpass any normal demons abilities. Over the years Oofar had endured physical, mental and emotional torture, in Mundus' attempt to convert Oofar to hate the world above. Releasing Oofar from his capture, Mundus gave him the new alias of 'Azrael', and sent him to Earth to become the harbinger of the apocalypse. Following the orders of his higher up, Azrael began destroying a town. It wasn't until the encounter of a young child whom Azrael was about to kill the parents of, that Azrael (Oofar) remembered. He came to his senses, and stopped the onslaught. Deciding to reinforce his revenge against Mundus, Oofar headed back towards the demon realm. Little did he know though, that Mundus had already been warned of the revolt. Deciding to take action, he sent an army to kill Oofar and carry on the apocalypse. Managing to get past the demons, Oofar headed straight for Mundus, defeating all of his top soldiers along the way, before coming face-to-face against the demon lord himself. An epic battle ensued, and the aftermath concluded with Oofar losing his left eye, and Mundus on the verge of death, narrowly and cunningly escaping into hiding. Without realising though, Oofar had allowed thousands of demons escape into the human realm due to the gate being left open. Deciding to right his mistakes, he returned to Earth, hunting down the devils. Due to the demons being able to disguise as humans, it made this work difficult and tedious, and took place over the next 4 years. By the end of this, Oofar had adopted the signature sunglasses to hide his missing eye, along with the cap and bag for travelling. He had also crafted a sword from the bones of demons which gained even more power from killing, fuelled by their blood. Gaining popularity, Oofar soon became the notorious 'Devil Hunter', who searched Earth, killing demons. He considered this as his title, hoping to one day restore the peace that Earth once lived in. 13 years later, Oofar had began sporting a beard, and becoming much more adept and experienced in taking down demons with his half-demon power. One day, a sudden disruption happened, and Mundus had reappeared after years of hiding, even more powerful than before. His army wreaking havoc upon the world, Oofar was forced to have one final showdown with the demon lord. During the battle, Mundus had the upper hand, easily defeating Oofar. Suddenly though, Oofar awoke his inner-demon power, giving him wings and a more demonic physique, with a significant power boost. This allowed Oofar to have the upper hand, defeating the demon lord for good. Over the years, Oofar continued fighting off the remaining demons, but suddenly came to a realisation many years later, that not all of the demons want to cause havoc, and that without being under Mundus' command, many of them want free lives to live alongside humans in peace without fighting. This had made him realise that his mother had done the same, when she escaped the demon realm. Deciding that his work had been done, Oofar retired as a Devil Hunter, and decided to live out the rest of his life. Oofar lives to the age of 71, before passing away peacefully of natural causes in 2235. Appearance Oofar's appearance somewhat stayed the same throughout his life, only maturing with age. He is not seen as a child, but presumably still had blonde hair and the same neutral expression. At the age of 17, Oofar has long blonde hair and a demonic long coat when taking on the alias of 'Azrael'. He maintains this look throughout this age, until eventually losing his eye in the battle with Mundus. 4 years later, he is seen in a slightly altered outfit seen to his last, now wearing sunglasses to cover his left eye and a cap to hide his appearance from the humans of Earth, who might now associate him with evil due to his actions as Azrael. 13 years later, Oofar had begun to mature, growing a beard signifying his age. At this age, he also achieved his 'true demon' form, which gave him a demonic appearance that was mainly seen in his arms, face and wings that he gained whilst in this form. 37 years later, Oofar appears as a frail old man, still sporting the same attire as he once wore, but with significant age. He also appears to have a hunch at this age, leaning forward in his natural stance. Biography Oofar was a male ROBLOXIAN ½ Demon born on 26th October 2164 (alternate calendar). Due to his half-demon powers, he possessed some of the dark and somewhat 'evil' characteristics by nature, having a vengeful attitude towards Mundus, which makes for a questionable 'protagonist' as more of a neutral character. Although Oofar initially behaves much like that expected of a demon, due to his human side, he does develop and maintain human emotions and morals, which become more evident as he matures and grows older, eventually retiring from his 'Devil Hunting' job, to live a life at peace, as his main enemy (and threat to the world) Mundus, is defeated at his hands. Trivia - Oofar is an alternate reality variation of Oofyr. - Oofar is entirely fictitious, being a character from an alternate universe with different events. - Occasionally, Oofyr dresses up as Oofar on games. - Oofar temporarily underwent the different alias 'Azrael' whilst working under the orders of Mundus. - Oofar's favourite colour is burgundy red. - Oofar's MBTI Personality type is 'ISTP', with his risky behaviour and stubbornness often being the reason he fails to reach harmony until much later. - Oofar's birthday is the 299th day of the year, or 66th day from the end. This is done purposely, as Oofyr's real birthday is on 7th march, the 66th day of the year. - Oofar is loosely based on some of the events and concepts from the 'Devil May Cry' series. - Oofar's 'true demon' form supposedly increases his power sixfold. Category:Characters Category:Misc